A Missing Penny
by SpobyBrulianLoVeChair
Summary: A fourteen year old Alice makes a wish on a penny. Only Jasper can make it come true. All human. Cannon. Pure fluff.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, or A Missing Penny.

* * *

I first saw Alice Cullen when I was 2. Our parents were friends and I was best friends with her elder brother, Edward. As soon as Esme Cullen had a baby girl; my parents and I rushed to the hospital to the see the new born, along with half of Forks.

She was my best friend's sister and my twin sister, Rosalie's frenemy (whatever that meant). We hung out together sometimes, but that was that.

It was her freshmen year of high school (my junior year), when she came up to me:

"Jazz, take me out on a date." She demanded.

"Excuse me?" I asked her, not sure I heard right.

"I want you to take me out on my first date ever. Because I'm with you, I'll know it won't be a disaster." She explained.

"Alice, Edward will flip out if her finds out that I'm taking his little sister out on a date." I told her, patiently.

"Jasper, please. I don't want my first date to be horrible. Just take me out, this once." Her shiny blue eyes stared at me, desperate. How can anybody say no to those eyes?

I sighed and gave in. "Fine. I'll pick you up at five on Saturday."

A lot of death threats from Edward later, I was allowed to take Alice out on her first date ever. Thank god for Bella and her ability to calm Edward down immediately!

"Hey Rose, what do you think I should on this date?" I asked my sister.

"It's little Alice's first ever date, Jazz. Do not screw up." Rosalie gave me her so very helpful advice form her position on Emmett's lap. Alice and her had passed the enemy stage and now were best friends, despite the two year age gap.

"Thanks so much." I replied, bitterly.

After a little bit of help from Bella, Em and Rosalie, I had planned out our date.

I drove to the Cullen household in my mom's BMW. To my utmost relief, it was Esme who opened the door.

Alice walked down the stairs, casually dressed but she looked... For the first time in her fourteen years, it occurred to me that Alice Cullen was actually beautiful.

"Wow." I breathed, quietly.

"I know." Esme beamed, at me.

We hung out at the mall for a little bit, and then watched a rather forgettable romantic comedy. I planned to take her the wishing fountain, and even bought a roll of fifty pennies from the bank.

But as we walked to it, we saw that the fountain was being repaired. So much for that plan!

"I know a place where we can make wishes!" Alice exclaimed and dragged me to the car.

A 30 minute drive into the woods later, we were in a meadow. A stream passed by it.

"It's my spot." She beamed at me.

"It's beautiful." I told her.

We sat down on the grass and talked for a little bit. What's wrong with this picture? The fact that I was actually, truly enjoying myself. How unexpected.

We stood by the stream and tossed coins into it, making wishes for the both of us. I was counting the number of wishes we made, and it was only 49. I thought it to be a bit strange that the bank gave me a penny less, but I didn't think too much of it.

It got dark, and we drove back to the Cullen's house. I idled the car in the driveway.

"Thanks so much, Jasper." Alice smiled, and kissed my cheek. She stepped out of the car and had almost reached the front door, when I got out and called her.

"Hey Alice?"

She turned around, face expectant. "Yeah?"

"Would you mind if I took you out on your second ever date, too?" I asked.

She laughed and said, "Never thought you'd ask."

The second led to the third and the third led to the fourth, and Alice and I we were an (as Rose called us) item, now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the day of my high school graduation. And Alice and I broke up that day. The break up was on good terms, though. We both knew those long distance relationships were a drag. I went to college and she was still in Forks.

But in the summers as we were in Forks together, we would see each other again, if we weren't seeing anybody else. And when we did get back with each other, it was as though we had never left.

We had reached our mid-twenties, and I knew Alice and I couldn't just keep dating and then not dating and then dating again forever. And I knew I had to be smart when it came to Alice. I couldn't afford to mess up with her.

We were sitting in the meadow, this time with a picnic basket. It was sunny in Forks for once. It was a great day. We laughed, made fun of each other and the just laid there quietly for a bit.

"I love you, you know that right?" Alice told me, absent-minded.

"I know, which is why I'm going to do this." I said, getting on one knee, and taking the velvet box from my pocket.

"Alice Cullen, I promise to love you, always. Through all of your insanity, horrible ideas that you keep coming up with, through your bad jokes and your complaining and blackmailing and your seemingly never ending shopping sprees. Will you let me have the honor of becoming your husband?"

And a year later, in a church, she did say, "I do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were on a plane to Switzerland, Alice's choice for a honeymoon destination, when she gave me an envelope.

"I want you to see this." She told me.

It was an old penny, and piece of folded paper. Curious, I unfolded the paper. It appeared to be a page from Alice's old journal. It was from our first date.

She told the journal that she had stolen a penny from me, so she could have a wish for her self. She wished that she would marry the boy who had taken her on her first date.

When I looked up at her incredulous, she kissed me and said, "Thanks for making my dream come true."


End file.
